Summers Mean More: A Johnny Kapahala Story
by peace.love.jonas.kara
Summary: The story takes place in Chris's P.O.V. over the summer. Chris is 13, Johnny and Val are both 17. Val's cousin, Karly moves in with her and Chris will do anything and everything to get her to be his.
1. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

** Of course, everyone remembers Johnny Kapahala! Well, I watched the movie the other day and then I got this idea! Please review, I love it !**

**Oh, and of course I don't own Johnny Kapahala, or the characters. I guess I can own Karly because I made her up! **

Chris's P.O.V.

I sat on my bed one night, looking out the window. The Hawaiian sun was just about set, but yet I couldn't fall asleep. I turned my head and looked at my clock. It was 9:30 PM, and I was still awake. Just as I was about to close my shades, I noticed a shooting star go by. It was kind of weird, because it was exactly like you see it in the movies. I decided to make a wish. _Geez, what can I wish for? I know, I'll wish for adventure. I want adventure this summer. Something new, someone new even. Just something._

When I had made my wish I laughed to myself, _Wow did I really just do that?_ It's not every day that you find a 13-year-old guy making wishes on shooting stars. But I had a feeling that this just might come true. Okay, so I had no feeling, but I was wishing it would come true. _Here I go, again. Man I gotta stop with this wishing thing._

The next morning, I woke up around 9. I was thrilled that I had finally fallen asleep. I slowly stood up and walked into the kitchen. My nephew, Johnny, was at the counter eating an overflowing bowl of rice crispies. I laughed, " Dude, what are you doing?"

He shrugged, " Eatin' Rice Crispies."

I laughed, " Oh, I couldn't tell."

I grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal into it. When I opened the refridgerator Johnny said, " Val invited us over today."

I nodded, " Oh, really?" I said with a slight twist of sarcasm.

Johnny nodded, " Yeah."

I said, " Okay, I'll get dressed."

He stopped me, " Aren't you going to ask why?"

I shook my head, " Wait, was I supposed to?"

Johnny nodded, " Yes, you were."

I said, " Okay, when. Why?"

He rubbed his hands together, " Because Val's little cousin, Karly, just came to her house to stay for the summer."

I nodded, " And..."

Johnny threw his hands up, " Dude. She's your age, you guys could totally hang. That would give me an excuse to spend more time with Val."

I shrugged, " I guess. I mean, if she looks like Val, then maybe I'll think about it."

He nudged me playfully, " She's mine. Remember that."

I laughed, walking down the hallway to my room, " Right, yours. I will.."

**Go ahead, click the review button!**


	2. See You Again

**Chapter twwwwwwoooooo ! **

I quickly went into my room and closed the door. I grabbed a blue t-shirt and denim shorts and put them on quickly. I grabbed my sneakers and stepped into them. Then, I put my phone in my pocket and walked back into the kitchen. Johnny said, " You ready?"

I nodded, " I wouldn't be standing here, dressed if I wasn't!"

He pushed me lightly, " Whatever. Let's go."

We walked down the driveway when my mom and Johnny's mom stopped and said, " Where are you boys headed?"

Johnny answered, " We're going to Val's."

My mom said, " Be careful, you two."

We both nodded and said, " We will."

They turned and walked away and Johnny said, " Moms are way too overprotective."

I nodded in agreement, " They think we're going to hurt ourselves doing nothing."

Johnny shrugged and started the car. The radio was in full blast, along with the air conditioner. I fanned myself and Johnny said, " Well maybe if you didn't wear socks and sneakers .."

I shook my head, " No way. Flip flops on guys is weird for me, I'm not like that."

He said, " Are you trying to tell me something?"

I shook my head looking down at his sandals, " Nothing, nothing at all."

We pulled into Val's driveway, and Johnny turned the car off. I hopped out and we walked to the door. No sooner could Johnny knock before Val opened the door and said, " Hey, guys!" I smiled and walked in. I always liked Val- and not just because of her looks. Although she was really pretty. She was tall, thin, and towheaded( that was one of my vocabulary words, and I'm proud I used it! It means having soft, whiteish-blonde hair.) She wasn't very girly, but she wasn't a tomboy. She liked to do outdoor things, and she knew how to have a great time. But, she was Johnny's.

Val said, " Chris, I can't wait for you to meet my cousin, Karly. I know you guys will get along great!"

I nodded, " I'm sure we will."

Val called upstairs, and a girl came running down. Man, she was attractive. She was shorter then me, with long flowing blonde hair. She had these piercing blue eyes that would make anyone stop and stare. Her cheeks were perfectly blushed, and her smile was honestly breath-taking. She had on just a simple pair of plaid shorts, and a tanktop, but still I was in complete awe.

Val said, " This is Karly. Karly, this is Chris and Johnny."

Johnny said, " Hi, Karly."

She smiled and said, " Hi."

Johnny nudged me and I said, " Hi, I'm Chris."

She nodded and Val said, " Okay, let's do something."

Johnny said, " Like...?"

I shrugged, " I dunno. But, yes definitely something."

Karly said, " What is there to do around here?"

" Surf, skate, dirtboard, bike, or summer school if you're interested in that," I answered with sarcasm at the end.

She laughed and said, " I don't need anymore school."

Val nodded, " Alright, let's do something already!"

Johnny said, " Again I say like..."

Val said, " Why don't we go down to the pier? There's a lot of stuff to do down there, it'll be fun."

I nodded, " Definitely."

Karly said, " Sure."

Johnny said, " Okay, then let's though."

We ran out into the car and I yelled, " I call shot gun."

Val said, " Oh, no you don't! I call it."

I said, " And why is that?"

Val said, " Because I'm older, and smarter, and prettier."

I said, " I'm pretty, too."

Johnny laughed, " Dude, you're not pretty."

Karly said, " Guys can be pretty."

I stood there for a minute thinking, and Val jumped over me and into the car. I said, " The battle has ended, but the war is not over."

Val shook her head, " Just you wait."

Johnny said, " Chris, that was a good line!"

I laughed, " My social studies teacher said that once."

Karly laughed, " Here we go again with school."

I shrugged, " Sorry, sorry."

Val said, " Okay, let's go already!"

I got into the back with Karly. _Ahh.. with Karly._


	3. True Friend

**Chapter threeeeeeeeeeeeee !**

We got to the pier about 10 minutes later. We walked up all 5,000,000,000,000,000,000 stairs, and when we finally got up onto the boardwalk Johnny said, " Now what?"

Val said, " Hm, why don't we do rides?"

I said, " Let's not."

Johnny nudged me, " Wimp."

Karly said, " C'mon, Chris. We'll go on together."

I felt my insides melting away, " Okay."

Val and Johnny started to walk away, " We're gonna take a walk, meet up here in a half hour."

We nodded and walked the opposite way. Karly said, " So, tell me about yourself."

I laughed, " Like what?"

She shrugged, " I dunno, everything."

I said, " Okay, hm, well I was born June 13th 1994, um to my mom, obviously. Haha well, my dad died the day I was born. I don't know anything about him, obviously. My mom doesn-"

Karly stopped me, " You don't have to go on, really."

I shrugged, " You said everything. "

She nodded, " I know, but that's like really personal."

I said, " Well, it's okay. If you wanna know everything, that's pretty much it."

Karly said, " Really?"

I nodded, " Yeah. It's kind of like, the only thing that's really stopping me in life."

She said, " Well, uh sorry."

I shook my head, " Nah, it's okay. So, tell me about yourself."

Karly said, " Okay, hm well go figure- I was born June 13th, 1994, too."

I laughed, " No way!"

She nodded, " Yeah. Well I live with my mom and my dad. I'm an only child, now."

I said, " Haha, what do you mean now?"

She shrugged, " I meant that like as of this moment, I have no siblings."

I nodded, not understanding, " Oh, okay. Hm, tell me more."

She said, " Okay. My favorite thing to do is play the guitar. I wrote a few songs, and I love to sing, too."

I laughed, " Ah, musically gifted."

She laughed, " Well, you don't know if I'm good or not yet."

I said, " Yet?"

She nodded, " Sure. I mean, I'm gonna be here the whole summer. We'll probably wind up hanging out again, you're bound to hear me play sooner or later."

I said, " I'm counting on that."

Karly smiled, " I think we're gonna be great friends."

I smiled to myself, " You think?"

She nodded, " Yeah. You just have this way about you. I can't explain it."

I said, " Well, thank-you. I think, as long as the way is good."

Karly laughed, " Yes, it's very good."

_Phew._


End file.
